Talk:Bodhi
Spawn Locations Is it possible to find this truck anywhere else aside from Trevor's place? Montybrady (talk) 05:36, October 4, 2013 (UTC) Bodhi artwork? I never saw that before... or maybe that's just funmade picture? Hamodey1 (talk) 21:17, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Is there any point in saying "wherever Trevor is" under Locations, when that's not a single location? and anyway that should be obvious because it's his personal vehicle FeelYourWikiLeak (talk) 17:32, January 2, 2014 (UTC) :I was going to say exactly the same. It's pretty obvious each character's own vehicle will be found wherever they are.--'Leigh Burne' (Talk) ( ) 16:57, January 3, 2014 (UTC) Trivia The trivia section says the cops call it a "Bourdeax Bodhi" suggesting that it might have been the original name. Would it not be more likely that they're referencing the color of the vehicle, bourdeax red? Ward5x5 (talk) 14:53, June 29, 2014 (UTC) Military source Canadian/US? This has been removed from the trivia. 1. There is no specific mention in game of which nation's military Trevor Phillips was training with before he was discharged. See the evidence presented here. Rockstar have, I believe, left it deliberately ambiguous after signing Stephen Ogg to play Trevor and making him Canadian. 2. Why/How would Trevor get to take a vehicle from whatever branch of whatever nation's armed forces he was discharged from? Are we suggesting he stole it? He certainly wouldn't be "gifted" one. Again no evidence whatsoever to support the statement. Future speculation of this nature will be removed. smurfy (coms) 04:27, January 6, 2015 (UTC) : The Jeep Kaiser is a common redneck vehicle and in the beta, it was going to appear in the traffic, so, like the Jeep Willys, it should have been operated in the US military, however, no evidence shows that it used to belong to the Canadian air force, even if Trevor served the Canadian air force, he couldn't get a military vehicle for himself, even though he is a pyscho, killer and unstable man. So I agree that this note should be dismissed. (talk) 12:34, January 6, 2015 (UTC) ::It's entirely possible he might own a vehicle once employed by the Canadian military, it's perfectly common for armed forces to sell off surplus/obsolete vehicles — hell, you can buy an old tank if you really want to — but there's absolutely no evidence in the game to support this being the case with Trevor. 12:42, January 6, 2015 (UTC) Looks familiar When painted olive green, does this car remind anyone of the warthog from halo but without the minigun at the back?, for me it does, but if not, then what other car reminds you of the halo warthog? :It looks nothing like the Warthog. 09:12, January 23, 2015 (UTC) :::And, even if it did (which I agree it doesn't), it would be irrelevant trivia and it would be removed. smurfy (coms) 09:20, January 23, 2015 (UTC) Name Origin Hey everyone. I was reading a history lesson for school and it mentioned that Bodhi means "wisdom" in Buddhism. Shouldn't that be added to the trivia section of this page? ( ) 17:37, March 9, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 It's mentioned relatively vaguely in the trivia section as "an understanding". I'd add the meaning to the beginning of that piece. SJWalker (talk) 17:40, March 9, 2015 (UTC) Pronunciations? In the game from the police scanner, Bodhi is pronounced as Boh-dee, yet in real life, its pronounced as Bou-dee. 04:28, March 12, 2016 (UTC) :Use in game pronunciation, preferably. TGS96 [[User talk:Thegtaseeker96|'talk']] 04:41, March 12, 2016 (UTC) ::"Boh-dee" would also be how Patrick Swayze's character in Point Break is named, and given that the truck is apparently a reference to the film, it would make sense that it follows suit. 09:10, March 14, 2016 (UTC) :::Agreed. TGS96 [[User talk:Thegtaseeker96|'talk']] 15:04, March 14, 2016 (UTC)